Leah's Lies and Sam's Ties
by 17books17fav
Summary: What if Leah kept a chaotic life-altering secret from Sam after he broke her heart...
1. Chapter 1

wcLeah's Lies and Sam's Ties

Chapter 1: Aw Man I am so Screwed

Leah's P.O.V.

Okay I am pretty sure this can't be happening but um oh no Sam that little piece of sh*t I hate him so much he totally can just go die I mean he dumps me for my cousin Emily (he doesn't even have the decency of telling me why the F he did that) and I freak out turning into a wolf and giving my father a Heart attack which he died from and join his stupid pack of mutts. And this is what 4 months since that happened and now I'm pregnant ugh what did I do to deserve this to loose my father bestfriend boyfriend and be a pregnant werewolf I wasn't a saint but I I know this is some Sweet Honey Iced Tea and it really takes the cake. My mom thinks I should tell Sam but no way in Hell was that happening. Now I have to tell Seth my sweet little brother who also phases that I was gonna have the douche's baby.

Seth's P.O.V.

"Your going to have a what how could you do that to Emily?! Really Leah I mean how could you?" I could feel my hands shaking I knew if I didn't calm down in the next thirty seconds I would phase and that would not be good.

"No you idiot after everything he just put me through I was just gonna trot back over there and pick up right before we left off he got me pregnant before that you moron."

"Oh Leah I'm sorry really" I could feel her anger pouring onto me as she explained further. But I am happy now because that means I'm an uncle.

"Mom knows Jake Embry and Quil are gonna know later today and that's it.

"Really what about Sam and Emily and Jared and Paul" I figured she didn't care about the new kid Collin knowing he doesn't pay any attention anyway.

She gritted her teeth and immediately I know I should not have asked. "Hmm Jared and Paul don't know don't care as for Sam and Emily ignorance is bliss I don't want to tell them and you aren't gonna blindside me right Seth?" It didn't sound like a question more of a don't do or else I didn't want to know the or else was.

Way later that Day

The guys had the same reaction but now we were all on the same boat except it was actually a car to the Cullen's house.

"Hey when we get there Dr. Sparkles might tell me why you guys hover so much." Leah had said letting us know to back off.

"I am gonna tell Nessie about the baby" Jake said happy he was gonna see his imprint.

"You do that Jake as long as she doesn't come and bother me" Leah stated, clearly she still didn't like risking her life for Renesmee.

We all heard a loud but clear howl. No doubt that eh was mad one of us were supposed to be on patrol.

Before anything could happen we were at the Cullen's place.

Leah's P.O.V.

In his office it was freezing

"Don't phase after eight months the baby is very healthy you are free to go"

"Thanks again doc" I said and headed out the door I was half way down the stairs when that kid appeared.

"Wow your gonna have a baby cool" she said I shot Jacob an angry glance. I smiled said yet and went on being mad for a moment.

" Alright guys let's go I have to go to sleep and avoid certain people where's Seth and Embry? I asked certain I was gonna be mad at the answer.

"Patrol" Jacob said and yes I was mad my brother and friend where yanked away by Sam.

Later at home

I was asleep and bright and early I heard a loud knock on my door pounding down the door. I knew who it was so I ran into my bathroom got on jeans a tee shirt and used the bathroom. The knocking was constant and now a Leah open up. There goes my plan to sneak out the back because Jared and Paul where at the back great now I can't leave I bet it was Seth thinking about the baby. He is really gonna get it later.

"Um good morning Sam what do I need to do to get you to leave?" I asked but I realized that wasn't gonna work.

"Oh cut the crap Leah is it true about your current situation" he demanded.

"My what?" I asked.

"Okay Leah we know very well that you are pregnant" he seemed to trip over the word "Who is the father I mean being the first female wolf in history and getting pregnant how irresponsible." Hmm lets just see about that "We need to know"

"My Business is my own don't even think about asking Jake or Seth or Quil or Embry I know they won't tell you and I don't think mom will tell you either.

"If she won't the council will make you tell us." Sam said.

The end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hell has broken loose and it might be my fault

Leah's P.O.V.

I was going out for a run and I knew I desperately need to yell a to Seth so I took the time while my mother was at home from work; boy was that a bad idea.

Sam's P.O.V.

I knocked on the door softly I knew this was a being sneak and manipulative but I needed answers and of course I feel guilty I mean this was how Leah probably felt left without answers only she was left for her cousin and then lost her dad and I knew she thought I was trying to hurt her but really I was trying to make sure that this guy wasn't making trouble for us all including her I was ripped out of my thoughts and back into reality by the door swung open. Yes finally I could get some answers.

"Hey Sue how are you?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Hello Sam what can I help you with? she answered my question with a question how suspitious...

"Um actually I came here to talk to you about Leah" I said trying to sound swift probably like an idiot though. Time for some detective work here.

"You know? Leah finally told everyone?" she said sounding shocked.

"Um not everything Seth accidentally let it slip about her being pregnant she won't let up on the father, it affects the tribe because she is a female wolf pregnant so he will affect the secret in a way so that is not good for her to with hold the information because she is mad at me." I confided.

"Well Sam I will discuss this with her when she gets home then there will be contact to you that is all I can promise" she spoke regretfully like there was a huge piece of the puzzle I couldn't see.

"Thank you bye now" I said as I was gonna phase and then I saw Leah walking towards the house looking pleased I knew she hadn't seen me or her mood wouldn't be so good. There was no escape I was trapped. In that moment I heard Seth Howl in pain Leah had gotten him for telling me.

"Why can't you just stay out of my life" oh I wanted to and then I thought to my self if she gets mad enough she would phase and I could order her to tell me who the baby's father was.

"Sure go inside talk to your mom soon to be Grandma" I remarked.

"You wouldn't" she said.

"I think we both know I would" I said snippy.

"Damn you Sam Uley why can't you just leave this alone"? she asked. There was pain in her voice I could feel it.

"Your decisions now effect the entire tribe that's why!" I thought my plan was working but she took in deep slow breaths and ran inside.

Fuck now I won't know for what could be forever that was a serious problem. I decided to go to the council see what they say.

Seth's P.O.V.

Leah breaking some skin hurt but she was pregnant and I just caused a complication and stirred up trouble I thought a lot running home, oh well what I walked in on was worse than I had imagined.

"Mom I don't want to tell him or anyone else." Leah was screaming.

"Leah calm down I mean it and you have to tell everyone a full wolf baby effects literally everyone in La Push there is going to be a council meeting at seven P.M. I suggest getting a better attitude. First dinner then the announcement." My mom said trying to sound calm probably like me hoping she doesn't phase and mess up the kitchen and possibly hurt the baby.

Wow Leah had just walked away not killing anyone or phasing

"So who's coming to the party" I said in my usual enthusiastic voice.

"Seth this isn't a party" my mom said frowning

"Food people announcement sounds like a party. Oh come on Leah is gonna come around... eventually"

I hope she'll come around, I smelt the food cooking.

"Mom the people you gotta tell them to come" I reminded her.

"Oh right um can you just go get the house phone and my note pad" she asked. I just nodded.

I walked off to get it I looked into Leah's room she was crying into her pillow softly. I got the items and went back to the kitchen and gave them to mom and went to Leah I was getting that protective feeling again.

"Leah it's going to be okay" I said gently

"How is it gonna be okay the person I hate more than anyone else got me pregnant and I can't leave because the baby is too important to the freaking tribe" she vented.

Her venting went on until she stopped crying and got out of her tear stained jeans into leggings and a nice shirt.

Sam's P.O.V.

I pulled the truck to a total stop in the Clearwater drive way.

I looked to Emily she said

"Ready?"

"I guess"

I heard Leah because her widow was open

"No more crying let's get this over with" she said clearing her throat right after.

Finally I would know what others knew, why she was crying and who was the baby's father and why didn't she want me or the council to know.

Leah P.O.V.

We both heard a truck pull up

"Okay no more crying let's get this over with" I said and then cleared my throat why couldn't life be easy for once.

I went down the stairs and midway I heard a knock on the door I got a lump in my throat already.

"Leah could you get that" I heard mom call.

And it just had to be Sam and Emily.

"Hi Leah how are you are you feeling okay" she asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine Em thanks" I said even though I surely was not even though I hated it they were in love and I was about to cause a rift. I hugged her and she seemed happy and came inside to say hello to my mom.

Sam looked at me curiously as I glared.

"Who is he?" he asked.

This was getting on my nerves.

We ate in silence if it weren't for Old Quil my mom and Billy discussing some old legends.

Mom was taking everything back in the kitchen and she came back...

"Leah the tribe has a right to know" mom said.

"No they don't this has nothing to do with them" I said.

Billy who was always nice about the whole Sam and Emily thing and my Dad dying spoke with hard words cutting deep.

"Leah you are the first female wolf in our history your baby holds great significance you musn't with hold such information this would cause trouble if the father wanted the baby away from La Push speak now."

"Okay Leah enough some people know others don't no more pushing this off I want to know right now who is the baby's father" he demanded.

"Damn it Sam it's you, ya jerk" I screamed.

Kim, Jared, Paul, Collin, Old Quil, Billy, Emily, and Sam stared at me in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 This one is on you Uley

Sam's P.O.V.

Why in the hell is she lying who is it that was so bad for her to tell us the truth sure she may have tears in her eyes and everyone to protect her around but why lie.

"Okay funny now why in the hell are you lying who is this guy stop with the fucking lies" I demanded.

Leah's P.O.V.

"Why would I lie" I sputtered choking back tears this one was all on him for asking.

"I don't know your the liar now for once tell us all the truth."

"You know what I don't need this my room is where I will be" I got out between swallows.

I heard Emily call my name once but then she went to calm Sam down sure take care of him and his crazy world imploading on my making it more hectic than need be.

Sue's P.O.V.

"Um Sue why didn't you tell me there was a full wolf baby in the first female wolf in our history?" Old Quil pressed.

"Being a mother came first, but I was convinced that she was making the wrong decision for her and the baby." I responded my pool of patience shallowing.

Emily's P.O.V.

"Um why did you just have a mental blow up at Leah"

"Oh no she wasn't lying was she I am so stupid" he realized

"You aren't stupid you didn't want to believe that's all I am fine but you should go talk to Leah." I said trying to sooth his pain.

"Yeah you go home though love you" he agreed.

"Love you too"

Sam's P.O.V.

"I am such an idiot why did I do that" I said to myself aloud.

I went through Leah's window which she forgot to close.

"Hey there Lee" I said quietly.

She stopped crying long enough to look up and give me a dirty look.

"I'm sorry Leah what am I supposed to think" I sputtered.

"You could have left me alone but you just kept on pushing this and I am outta here. Sam I mean it don't you dare try to blame me or else"

"Or else what" I asked challenging her.

"I'll um I'll jump in front of a bus."

I realized she was serious she was ready to throw her life, a very crummy one, away forever if I pushed her to much. After all I'd done I was not gonna blame her or even tell her the strain on mine and Emily's relationship because of this. I was thinking and then she was gone.

ONE WEEK LATER

Leah's P.O.V.

Blondie liked kids and oddly enough she was okay with me there and everyone else was open Nessie was annoying though asking questions all the time where are her parents manners.

"I am gonna go for a walk around the place." I called. I knew they heard me. "Gonna meet Seth".

See ya soon texted Seth, something was weird but my phone died so I kept going.

Sam doesn't know where I am in fact only Jake Seth and the Cullens knew.

Seth P.O.V

Oh no Sam

"Hey Sam sup"? I asked calmly.

"Seth I am tired of this where is Leah" he was spitting he was so mad.

"How am I supposed to know you tell me."

"SETH PHASE AND TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" his alpha voice was booming I had to tell him.

Sam P.O.V.

Cullen's place just great I thought. Seth is staying here we are to find Leah and bring her home at all cost is that clear. I hated taking their choice away but this is my kid me and Em would raise it and Leah could patrol and go to college and the tribe could learn so much we need Leah home at all costs.

"What about her choice in this" Embry thought.

"She forced my hand when she left and kept this a secret" I thought like I was grunting.

"You broke her heart she doesn't want you around and would be plenty happy if she were away forever with the baby" Seth thought and growled.

"Quiet" I barked.

"You gonna take away her baby and force her to be miserable here, that's some great leadership Sam." When he thought that at me he was angry and disgusted. He was a kid who used to look up to me and now he can't stand the sight of me and I was pissed because what he said was true.

"I am the alpha you will obey me" I used my command voice and he wined and fell to the ground.

The end of chapter three please review with complaints and or ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"strongLeah's Lies and Sam's Ties/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 4 La Push Life /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongReview please/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Leah's P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ugh Seth where are you/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked at the meadow part of the field where Emily and I used to gather flowers those time are over they have been over for awhile I am slowly learning to live without them or I was until this all came crashing down on me./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I smelled a stench from the woods it was aweful because it mixed with other the packs had found me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I can smell you ya know" I called out./p  
p style="text-align: left;"They all phased in the woods and were heading towards me and then this happened./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Leah come back to your family we are begging you." Sam said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You need the both packs except for Jake and Seth because they would defy you to come and ask me to come back yeah right Sam" I asked sarcastically./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Easy way or hard way" He asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No way" I said started running the other way but being pregnant makes you run like a snail./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sorry you asked for it" Sam said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You think I asked for this to be a fatherless freaky pregnant wolf you are crazy. He scooped me up and carried me like a small child./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey you put me down this instant" I screeched. "Let me go this is kidnapping stop" I kept on kicking but his grip didn't loosen./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Will someone get out that stupid gag so we could move her without a tantrum" Paul snorted "Really Leah are you having a child or being one"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Got it" Brady exclaimed like he just won a race./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You stay away from me I mean it" I yelled and we wined./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Er Colin you take it." What a baby./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Bring it now" Sam commanded/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Damn now I am going back for sure./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Let me go" He put the gag up to my face "I hate you" and then everything went blurry./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sam's P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;"When we got to the Clearwater's house Leah was in her room and Emily was there waiting for me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I was so worried about you" Emily explained "Sit with me" she cooed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""The council is on their way" Sue said and went back in the kitchen./p  
p style="text-align: left;""How is she" Emily asked she is so sweet concerned even after Leah ran away./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Probably pissed we had to use a drugged gag she'll be fine though." I told her even though Leah won't be okay she would be mad she would hate it./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm gonna go sit with her" she said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I heard her go up the stairs./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Way to go man lying to you imprint real smooth" Paul said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Quiet Paul" I said shooting him an angry glance./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Leah I know your upset but this is good because you can be with your family and stay in La Push and Sam and me can be with the baby." She told her/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ugh you can't even hear me"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Knock Knock/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'll get it" Jared said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Sue the council is here" he called./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh invite them inside" she said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Leah's P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I woke up in my room and had to clear my head of the distraught thoughts and cluttered up memories. In the field taken by pack in room. I kicked of the sheets and stood up./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Do you um need something like water of are you hungry." Emily asked why the fuck is she in my room./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No what's going on the council just got here there was some yelling and they should be finished" she explained./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh well I'm gonna wait a minute and then go down" I stated./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So Sam and I have been talking and"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCLIFFHANGER/strong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongLeah's Lies and Sam's Ties/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongReview please/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 5: Aww Man Why Here/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Leah's P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;""And what" I asked the suspense giving me a stomach ache./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well um if you would er stay here with the baby" she continued but I didn't want to hear anything else./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Emily I don't want to inflict pain to my baby because of what if what happens to the baby it probably won't but it could and I can't stand that my child would suffer because of my choices." I cut her off. I didn't want her to feel like she let the chance of us as a happy family slip away and that he or she would come in second in Sam's mind because of his imprinting on Emily so I didn't./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Leah I know it's selfish and unfair of me to ask but it is awfully important to Sam to not be like his father and in order for that to happen the baby has to stay and you wouldn't want a baby without a birth mother so could you think about it" she was begging me and she was right it was selfish and unfair of her but she just wanted to make someone she loved happy and isn't that what everyone wants in the end for your loved one to be happy./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'll think about it" I said reluctantly "no promises"./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thanks Lee you are the best cousin anyone could ever ask for." She rambled on about how worried she was and blah blah blah. I was thinking about how I would let Sam go to be hapy but now I don't want him to be happy if I am around. My God why is everyone so fricking happy about this I am pretty mad I'm stuck here,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seth knocked on the door and came in "Um they want you guys downstairs" he said that glum which doesn't mean something good happened./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ugh fine" I groaned./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The walk downstairs was quiet hmm what is happening./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Leah why don't you sit down" Jake suggested'/p  
p style="text-align: left;""K" I said like a question./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well since you left we the council have reached a decision on this very delicate matter so.." Old Quil said slowly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So what" I was getting irritated../p  
p style="text-align: left;""You are to stay here and raise the baby if you are going somewhere you will be accompanied by two wolves minimum and can't leave La Push" He pressed on./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No" I huffed. "You can't control me if I won't stay I won't and you can't make me." I walked towards the door but Jared and Paul blocked itI turned to glare at the old jerk but Sam was in the way./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Leah enough I know you are mad at us all especially me but this baby is mine too" He treaded carefully./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You think I don't know that" I pouted./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well I have rights as well so it wouldn't be fair for you to take the baby" He tried to explain but fair he wanted to talk about unfairness "This is what fate gave us,"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh my God what is it with you and that stupid word fate, fate, fate, I mean come on if fate was real why me then huh do you ever stop and think to ask questions before you do something rash like a council meeting no you don't you just accept it and keep acting without thinking if fate were real I would beat the crap out of it." Oh boy did I had him his ass. "Oh did I hit a nerve there golden boy listen I won't be happy likes this this I am not gonna like it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sam's P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Leah you can't just walk out on this" I tried reasoning with her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why not you did" she asked and she really wanted to know./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I had a legitimate reason for leaving" I told her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So do I" she screamed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh really what's that" I was curious./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I don't this baby to come second to Emily" she was on the verge of tears I had to prove to her fast./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Isn't this a little hypocritical to Sam begging me to just leave and get over you and forcing me to stay around all this" this is back firing great idea Sam why don't you just throw her out too./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Leah your are staying because I care okay I care about this baby so please stay". By now I was dropped down on my knees begging./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Do I even have a choice" she huffed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No" said one of the elders./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fine but I am not gonna like it' she said and I was overjoyed and stepped up and hugged her. She let me hug her for a second and then pushed me away./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I want some food" and just like that she walked away to the kitchen for something to eat./p 


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah's Lies and Sam's Ties**

 **Review**  
 **And I would to apologize for not updating sooner I was at the mall of America**

Leah's P.O.V.

It had been weeks since I was ordered to stay and I was hatching an escape plan. I was also going to have to stay at around Sam and Emily after the baby was born I mean come on. like that is gonna happen KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ugh what now...

"Hey Lee" It was Emily and Sam yippee.

"Hi Em" I greeted "Oh hey Sam let me guess you found another way to ruin my life or maybe you just wanted to make sure I was following your stupid orders" I said sarcastically.

"Hi Leah" he was gonna continue but Emily stopped him.

"Okay right now no more fighting while I am around I caused the split and a baby to grow up in an awkward household and I can't take the guilt if the baby had a defect because of this fighting" she silenced us. She feels bad me too. "Lee can we come in" she asked hopefully I was five odd months pregnant I usually could take them both but not now.

"Um sure" I was trying to keep calm. They came in holding hands ack.

"Sam initially this was your idea so you should tell her" Emily encouraged.

"She wouldn't want to hear it from me" he whined.

"Don't be such a chicken" she told him. This is so annoying.

"Will someone just fricking tell me" I screamed. Emily looked at Sam and he melted like ice cream.

"Well since you don't want to stay here I thought that Emily could adopt the baby" he said simply. What It's like my glass heart just hit my rib cage and then shattered hitting my insides as they fell.

"What" damn my voice sounded really hurt.

"So you could go to school and patrol and leave La Push for a fresh start." Emily pressed on.

"No" they were asking me to give up my child "I am not gonna abandon my baby and throw it away like yesterday's trash."

"Leah we wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would be in the baby's best interest to not be bouncing from house to house"

"This won't happen it's my baby you cannot take them away" I argued.

"Leah the child would be happy with two parents together" Sam urged.

"Really maybe I'll just go find someone and they could be the adoptive father, hmm how would that make your impulsive jackass self feel not to good huh" I sneered insensitively. "That's what I thought".

"Well we have to come up with some custody agreement like I get the baby week days and you weekends."

"You wouldn't even know what to do with a newborn baby" I fired.

"Would you" he asked.

"Yes I have had family in who had babies and I remember when Seth was a baby and I have been reading. Every other weekend you can the baby will be dropped off at night  
on Friday and I'll do pick up as well Sun day night. I make the rules since I have no one else to look after"

"You do all five days by yourself are you sure" Emily asked.

"Yes I'm sure now if you'll excuse me I need to take a nap" I seethed.

''Bye Lee" Emily said Sam just waved. Now I am pissed.

"Hey guys could you come over"

A HALF HOUR LATER

"So I am gonna have the baby at Cullen's and live on the Makah's rez nobody tell Sam clear" I said and looked around to see Quil and Embry nod and Jake and Seth pat my back.

''Ow what the fuck" I screeched. "Vamp's place now"

AT THE CULLEN'S

"Leah a full wolf baby is born twice as early so you are in labor" had said.

After Two hours of excruciating pain I have a baby girl.

"Should I call mom" Seth asked holding her for the first time.

"Don't breathe a word to Sam or about him say he was already here" I demanded "oh and hand her back over"

"Sure" he said sliding her back in my arms "and Jake's pack are wait to tell you congratulations"

"Send them in" I said already healing from it because of the wolf thing. I looked to Embry as he fell to his knees. "What the hell"

"What's her name" Embry asked without looking away I turned her away with my body.

"My daughter's name is Catherine Rowan Clearwater not Uley" I said. "I am gonna leave tomorrow like I planned" and I heard Embry's heart stop.

"Leave like not be around anymore and take Rowan with you" he asked sadly.

"Yeah" I responded.

"No" he growled and stepped three steps forward. And I took four steps back.

"I know my daughter would love to know you when she is older but right now I need to keep her away from La Push away from coming in second." I explained as best I could and his face was so full of pain I reacted instantly as he cornered me. "You could live in our guest room at the small house on the Makah rez."

"Thanks Leah" he was relieved. Mom had a short visit asking about Sam and Emily.

"So I was speaking with Emily and told me about adoption and I think you should let her especially since she can't have kids and you turn into a wolf it would be stabler for her."

"No way leave get out this is my baby and you want me to give her up leave now" That went well yeet. She slept through the night and I was packed up and Seth and Embry are gonna put together the crib I was putting the letters in their envelopes and getting ready to put them at people's houses. Mom Dad Sam Emily and the council. I wish everyone will be happy.

 **I'm writing a sequel called Life After La Push**

 **and trust me it will be better than it sounds should be up in a week or so.**

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

**Leah's Lies and Sam's Ties**  
 **Chapter 7:Letters left Behind**

 **Review pls and if not by then end of today then by 12:01 AM tomorrow the sequel shall be released**

 **Happy Reading**

Leah P.O.V

I had just dropped off the letters for each and every person I believed should have received one so the newcomers of the pack and most of the council didn't make the personal list. I automatically owed my parents letters because well duh they're my parents (I spoke in code with them) and I knew Paul and Jared for like forever so they got one each as well Emily used to be like my sister so she got a letter. Gosh I feel like Hannah giving everyone who played a part in my leaving though I'm not leaving this place for heaven I was getting a new safe haven, a piece of the pie the burden or no they got to be apart of this special little complication of never seeing me again or maybe like letters to Juliet only giving life advice not just love. And last was Sam. Sam. He held a special place in my heart right next to the gateway of HELL which gives me the fire I have. Hopefully one day he'll be swallowed by it and Catherine will never have to meet the disgrace of a father. Wait no I lied there was one more letter who when is old enough to grasp the situation will read. It Read:

 _Dear Catherine  
_ _Your are my dearest daughter who I shall love forever and that combined with Embry's everlasting devotion towards you Catherine Rowan should be enough I think._ _However I know you'll say that but I know you will be thinking differently and you believe you should be the apple of your father's eyes as well (and I know you will think you caused us to be ripped apart though it wasn't your fault it was his and hers fault) but there are as you know wolves and their imprints your father imprinted on my cousin before he knew I was pregnant they would want me stay if they knew so he doesn't know about where we are or that you have Embry he hates a kink in his life. And me hiding you is a kink he would like to know you I think but he doesn't and when you're old enough you decide for yourself to meet him or not in your own time  
_ _Love, Mom_

I thought that was good enough and locked it away in a keepsake bow taped to the top of my old closet in La Push.

Sam P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen with Emily it was a new morning and she was baking so I decided to check the mail.

"Anything good" her voice full of curiosity I love hearing it.

"Just two letters and a bill I tossed the bill onto the table along with Emily's letter and tore open mine. Seeing the elegant handwriting I knew Leah had written it.

 _Dear Sam_

 _I know (and so do you ) that I owe you absolutely nothing not one explanation no a zip zero zilch answer but I am nothing if not thorough and I don't like leaving loose ends I miscarried I no longer want to feel pain Embry and I are together we have left and not coming back don't try to find us we wish you are well and accept the passing-Leah  
_ _P.S. Lee-Lee is back but you'll never see her again she belongs to another and I'd like you to listen to Should've said no by Taylor Swift Goodbye Sam_

It was short full of anger soul sadness and happiness I should be happy no more complications or Leah in the way but I feel like a ton of crap fell on my heart I burst through the door and ran into the woods instead of phasing I fell to my knee's and cried she gave me her blessing she gave me what I thought I wanted well then why do I feel so awful.

Emily's P.O.V.

Sam ran out of the door awfully quick and dropping a crinkly paper the oven beeped and I bolted over there not wanting them to burn. and then after taking them out to cool I read the letter. Should've said no I knew what she meant her favorite part was should've said no baby and you might still have me was it worth it worth it was she worth this no no nooo should have said no baby and you might still have me. And the baby loss I quickly ran to my envelope only yo discover they were identical except for the P.S. and the names.

 _P.S. Emily I'll really miss you_

This is awful but good for her and Embry.

Neutral P.O.V.

Clearwater's home

Both Harry and Sue awake to find letters on their bedside tables Harry's read:

 _Dear Dad  
There are so many things I'd like to explain I have lost much and am a she wolf, I had Sam's baby and I am leaving I wish I could have done this gentler but a clean break was needed for you to not despise your granddaughter. Her name is Catherine. Catherine Rowan Clearwater and Embry imprinted on her I know he is a good person who isn't breaking any hearts in doing so. I'll see you some time maybe when the rain is to cold to rain and whiteness comes out I love you_

 _Love Leah_

 _Sue reached over for the letter and delicately opened it turning on the lamp to read it._

 _Dear Mom_

 _I guess I lied before Sam didn't see my daughter he was to busy with Emily Catherine loves you I love you there are no words to describe how much I wish I could stay but it would expose her to unspeakable neglect from her father and my once bestfriend whom I had forgiven but are still kinda shaky I am gonna miss seeing you guys every  
morning though I need help Embry the inprinter has extended his hand for her his gravity which has already gotten several times annoying but I wil see you for presents under the tree_

 _Love Leah_

And her an ear shattering cry Sam had figured it out.

 **Okay so that was the end please review and look for the squel "Life After La Push"**

 **Thanks**


End file.
